


蓝莓薄荷

by hi_iswjy



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_iswjy/pseuds/hi_iswjy
Summary: 椰涩，椰九，70严重ooc警告，77是坏人，受不了的请不要看！谢谢！自high型爽文，请不要骂各种警告，小孩子不要点有ABO要素但是好像也没有很重要。
Kudos: 7





	蓝莓薄荷

“呀！金艺琳！”

电视机里不知疲倦的播放着谁也没有心情看的搞笑综艺，充当着不太合适的背景音乐。朴秀荣顶着被揉乱的红发斜靠在沙发上拉扯着骑在她身上作乱的小鬼。两具日益成熟的躯体相互摩擦着，空气中信息素的浓度使得两人脸颊逐渐升温。金艺琳勾着嘴角轻轻咬着身下人的下巴。

“可恶啊，一个alpha为什么要长得这么性感~”手伸进下摆向上滑动，金艺琳撒娇的咬着朴秀荣的耳朵。

“我也不想诶！倒是你，怎么分化了这么久还在长大……”朴秀荣红着脸微微蹭着让她迷恋的雪白胸口。

柔软的唇堵住还想要说些什么的嘴巴，“不喜欢吗？”

朴秀荣觉得金艺琳的声音的温度只有在这个时候才会真正被发掘。微微嘶哑的声音包含着浓厚的情欲钻进耳朵里，像一只小手在自己心口挠着。金发的小鬼被翻身压住，朴秀荣一口咬在散发着蛊惑香味的皮肤上。红色与金色在月光下纠缠……

————————————

公司的总裁关闭了国外的分公司回到首尔。与之而来的是自己部门主管的更替。和不苟言笑的总裁不同，主管带着亲近又憨厚的笑容给大家做着自我介绍。

“我叫姜涩琪。”

下班后的公司聚餐并没有让大家和总裁熟络起来。朴秀荣边挂念着不知道会把厨房弄成什么样的小鬼，边小口嘬着泡着柠檬片的一大扎啤酒。

心神不宁的朴秀荣走到饭店门口点了根烟，擦亮表盘视线追着秒针转动。

“蓝莓味的？”清冷的声音从背后传来，总裁盯着朴秀荣手中的烟盒。

“唔……嗯，要抽吗？”距离有些近，高个子的人显得手忙脚乱。亮面的绿色打火机从手中滑落，砸在冰冷的水泥地上弹跳了一下。

糟糕……是艺琳送给自己的。

总裁弯下腰捡起，顺手拿了一个根烟盒里的烟点上。又开合了两次打火机，还了回去。

“你是朴秀荣吧？”

“啊……嗯是……”？？自己怎么会被总裁注意到！朴秀荣好像更加慌张了。

裴珠泫深深吸了一口烟。

“是桃子味的吗？”

“啊？嗯？什么？”

冷风吹过，裴珠泫的表情被头发遮住了一些显得朦胧起来。“我说，你的女朋友……是桃子味的吗？”

“啊……唔，不是。”朴秀荣还是下意识的回答了。“是薄荷味的。”

“这样啊……”

朴秀荣觉得有些事情开始变得不一样了。

————————

朴秀荣搂着金艺琳窝在沙发里看电视，鼻尖搁在颈后的微小凸起上轻轻蹭着。

“怎么了？”金艺琳舔了舔拿完薯片的手指，扬起头靠在身后的肩膀上。

“昨天……老板问我女朋友是什么味道的。”朴秀荣闷闷的把自己埋在身上人的脖颈间，搂放在腰间的双手收紧。

“哦？你们老板不会是对你有意思吧？哈哈”

“那不应该是问我是什么味道吗？！”

“你的味道即使是用烟味掩盖也很明显呀。”金艺琳的拇指轻轻摩擦着腰间紧扣的修长手指。

是无法忽视的蓝莓味，环绕着高高又性感的人身边。第一次见面的那天，她被朴秀荣毫不掩饰的爱意淹没了……那个嚣张的姐姐什么时候变得成熟又稳重了呢？一起度过的大学时光在眼前闪回，如果时间能回到那时多好……

“她问我，你是不是桃子味的。”

————————

“好像不是艺琳呢……唔……”两具身体隔着裴珠泫的丝绸睡衣摩擦着。“还是说……桃子变成了薄荷呢？”身后的人听到这句话之后从不知疲惫的撞击中停了下来。

裴珠泫回头看，逆着月光的眼睛隐藏在阴影下。她向后伸手，攀上那人瘦弱的脖子。

“就那么喜欢吗？Daddy？”手指慢慢收紧，和下身柔软而湿润的嘴一样咬着猎物。

姜涩琪表情没有一丝波动，只有颈部的血管暴起的愈发明显。她的手掌向下扣住裴珠泫的腰身，猛烈地摆动起来。

“唔……啊！啊！……嗯……”

呻吟声代替了手指缠绕在使自己呼吸困难的颈部。姜涩琪觉得自己在圆木做成的独木桥上蹲跪着，双手用力握住的腰身只是为了支撑自己不要跌落。她不敢再向前走一步了，因为裴珠泫在对面。裴珠泫只准她做一只野兽，一只只属于她的野兽。

身下的臀部被打的红肿，啪啪的水声夹杂着忽高忽低的呻吟声使得夜色变得浓厚。

————————

趁着周末，金艺琳将头发染成了粉色，顺带着朴秀荣也换回了大学时期黑色刘海的造型。

艺琳喜欢这个发型来着，虽然会被同事叫做牛牛刘海。

金艺琳喜欢的很多事情，朴秀荣都会去尝试。喜欢拍照，喜欢吃面片汤，喜欢画画，喜欢她对着她憨憨的笑。

再上班的时候例会上，朴秀荣发现裴珠泫多看了她两眼。她还担忧的跑去洗手间对着镜子看了半天也没找出什么不妥。

————

姜涩琪是个优秀的主管。朴秀荣会不自觉地和她亲近。

时间长了，朴秀荣发现，姜涩琪的一些习惯性小动作竟然和自己一样。

爱好好像也蛮一样的。都不吃桃子。

还在元旦的时候给部门的人煮了一大锅面片汤当做午饭。

下班的时候窗外飘起了雪花，下的有些大，还没来得及换雪地胎的朴秀荣决定步行回家。恰好姜涩琪的车也一样，两人决定趁着雪天跑去酒馆先喝上一杯暖暖身子。

——————

金艺琳因为没有吃晚饭又有些担心朴秀荣冷到，带着伞和围巾跑到酒馆。

“哈哈哈，艺琳啊，怎么有人下雪还要打伞的？”朴秀荣拉过身旁的椅子，轻轻拍了拍小孩大衣下摆的雪花。

“哦哦，对了，这位就是我的主管——姜涩琪，之前总和你说到的那位。”

时隔多年的见面，突然而没有新意。两个人打过招呼后就没说话，只有秀荣一个人在叽叽喳喳。

吃过饭，朴秀荣去给金艺琳买冰激淋，涩琪靠着桥边的栏杆点了一根烟。 

“你洗掉了吧？”

“嗯。”

“为什么？”

“姐姐这样问我，是什么意思呢？不是姐姐要我洗掉的吗？”

“……我不是那个意思。”

“那是什么意思？姐姐也不会离开裴珠泫的吧？”

两个人的实际距离没有超过一米，姜涩琪可以透过烟雾看清金艺琳发红的眼眶。

“我曾经是爱着姐姐的，”路灯打在金艺琳长长的睫毛上在她雪白的面容形成好看的投影。“姐姐是没办法让所有人都幸福的。”

金艺琳走上前，狠狠的抱住了姜涩琪。两人在沉默中汲取着对方身上微弱的信息素，其中还掺杂着其他人的味道。

“可是我还是爱着姐姐。”

天气太冷了。风呼呼的吹着路灯旁边挂着的广告旗。路面上铺着薄薄的雪，雪下面是能让人摔的头破血流的冰。

金艺琳松开了手背过身去。姜涩琪抬起手，又放下，转过身趴在刚刚靠着的栏杆上。

风将烟头吹的红红发亮，她听到金艺琳在背对着她的方向轻轻的说

【我找了一个像你但不是你的人……】 

姜涩琪扭头看过去的时候艺琳也同时回过头。她看到了她发红的眼眶和将要溢出的泪水。 

【姐姐……我会幸福的吧？……】

烟头带着充足的氧气燃烧着冲向水面。

松开手的话，会摔下去吗？


End file.
